Penantian
by Vreezie
Summary: Satoru ada di sana hingga langit telah berubah warnanya.
**ERASED/Boku Dake Ga Inai Machi ⓒ** **Kei Sanbei**

AU(?), shounen-ai. Banyak kekurangan dalam fanfiksi ini, kritik dan saran diterima.

* * *

Satoru memikirkan semuanya, bahkan hal kecil seperti; warna cat dinding toko elektronik di seberang jalan yang lebih pudar bagian bawahnya, juga aspal yang mulai rusak. Semuanya secara acak muncul, timbul tenggelam seperti tulisan yang buram. Tapi semua itu membuatnya semakin lelah menunggu.

Yang ia yakin sebelumnya, Yashiro tak akan terlambat seperti yang lalu-lalu. Satoru lelah, punggungnya kaku, dan kakinya kesemutan. Mungkin sudah lewat satu jam lebih dari waktu yang mereka sepakati. Entahlah. Ponsel Satoru mati dan ia cukup bersyukur karena tak perlu menghitung keterlambatan Yashiro.

Laki-laki itu benar-benar lama. Dan sekarang mulai gelap.

Tapi kalau dipikir lagi, Yashiro jauh lebih lama menunggunya. Lima belas tahun. Bahkan ia tak pernah bertanya apakah Yashiro pernah bosan, apakah Yashiro pernah lelah, apakah Yashiro pernah terpikir untuk berhenti dan pergi. Akan Satoru tanyakan nanti ketika mereka bertemu.

Ujung mantel Satoru basah dan ia memutuskan untuk semakin merapatkan diri pada etalase. Hujan mencegatnya saat ia baru setengah jalan dari tempat mereka membuat janji. Setidaknya emperan toko yang ditempati Satoru adalah jalan yang dilewati Yashiro setiap hari.

Satoru mengambil buku kecil saat mendadak terpikirkan sesuatu. Ia membuka lembar yang kosong, menulis dengan cepat ketika selanjutnya bolpoain hitam terjatuh ke trotoar. Satoru menghela napas, berbungkuk, dan memungutnya. Pasti setelah ini tintanya tak akan mau menyala.

Air terasa berebut menetesi rambutnya.

"Lama menunggu?" Kalimat itu dibarengi dengan hujan yang tiba-tiba berhenti. Satoru melihat Yashiro memiringkan payung ke arahnya. Ia buru-buru menarik tubuhnya dan kembali berdiri di dekat etalase.

Akhirnya yang Satoru tunggu telah datang.

"Kukira aku tak akan menemukanmu di sini. Sudah kukirim pesan kalau ada sesuatu yang harus kuurus lebih dulu," suara Yashiro terdengar bersalah, tapi alasan itu memperjelas semua waktu yang terbuang percuma.

"Ponselku mati."

Rasanya Satoru menyesal sempat bersyukur.

Tangan kiri Yashiro masuk ke dalam mantel, ia tak memakai sarung tangan."Kukira hanya kau yang bisa memahamiku."

Satoru memiringkan bibir ke bawah. "Aku memahamimu. Karena itu aku masih berdiri di dini. Tapi memahami yang kumaksud bukan dalam kontek telepati, _Sensei_."

"Itu memang hal yang berbeda." Yashiro menggeser tubuhnya agar payungnya cukup. Pada akhirnya Satoru yang selalu menang. Satoru memasukkan kembali catatan dan bolpainnya ke dalam tas. "Apa yang baru kau tulis?" Yashiro melanjutkan dengan pertanyaan.

"Untuk bahan komik. Ide melintas tak kenal waktu. Jadi kuputuskan membawa catatan kecil kemanapun."

Yashiro tak menanggapi lebih lanjut. Dunia seni Satoru memang bukan suatu yang bisa ia jamah.

"Dan ternyata kau masih menungguku. Sekarang hujan, sepertinya rencananya gagal. Tak mungkin mencapai perpustakaan kota saat hujan seperti ini. Jadi?" Yashiro menggantung kata-katanya dengan sebuah tanda tanya.

Satoru mengibaskan rambutnya yang setengah basah, menoleh, kemudian berkata, "Mau ke tempatku? Ada beberapa makanan dan aku bisa buatkan kopi."

Yashiro tak bernapas beberapa saat. Ia diam seperti itu selama sepersekian detik. Satoru selalu melebihi dugaannya.

"Kalau tak mau, tak apa," Satoru menambahkan cepat-cepat.

"Jika kau mau ada di tempat yang sama dengan seorang yang masih bebas bersyarat, mungkin boleh."

"Aku telah bersamamu sejak hari pertamamu bebas, kalau _Sensei_ lupa."

Yashiro tertawa, menampakkan kerut-kerut penanda usia. "Aku heran, bagaimana kau selalu tau semuanya."

Satoru tersenyum, merasa penantian singkatnya tak sia-sia.

* * *

" _Sensei_ , saat kau menungguku dulu ..." Satoru memandang Yashiro yang menjulang di hadapannya.

"Hm?"

"... apa pernah merasa bosan dan ingin melupakanku?"

"Sangat pernah."

"Ternyata memang—"

"Tapi aku tak akan melakukannya." Yashiro menyingkirkan rambut yang menghalangi pandangan Satoru dengan jemarinya, kemudian meletakkan telapak tangan di ruas pipi kanan."Karena aku tak akan bisa hidup tanpamu, Satoru."

Yashiro membawa Satoru pada sebuah nostalgia lama.

Mata Satoru memejam. Semua rasa penatnya menghilang bersamaan dengan hujan yang perlahan reda. Ia sampai pada keadaan dimana dirinya merasa lengkap. Bahkan dengan mata menutup, Satoru dapat melihat kalau Yashiro pun tengah tersenyum.

"Tapi _Sensei_ ..."

"Ya?"

"Kalau aku boleh jujur, pahamu keras sekali."

Tangan Yashiro berganti mengacak rambutnya. "Seperti yang kau lihat, aku semakin tua. Sebenarnya aku merasa hal seperti ini tak lagi cocok untukku."

Satoru membuka matanya. "Aku tak keberatan. Karena kita saling berbagi dan melengkapi."

* * *

 _Dan semua itu sudah cukup membuatku bahagia._

* * *

END

 _A/N : Dan ternyata (sangat) melenceng dari ide awal :") ._

.

 **VEE**

 **09-04-16**


End file.
